Sonic: Alternate Adventures
by BRiGHTSiDE17
Summary: What would happen if Sonic and the squad never had to fight Eggman again? With no major threat going up against them, what would they do with their lives? Whatever crazy and fun things they want to do, of course! Alternate sequel to the game, Sonic Adventure!
1. Episode 1: Well That Descended Quickly

_Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This fanfiction, as already stated in the summary, is an alternate sequel to Sonic Adventure. It will pretty much be a Saturday morning cartoon in words. The first three episodes here will be a bit serious since they'll be trying to connect the end of Adventure to the rest of this fanfiction, but past those, this thing's going to get pretty silly. So sit back, relax, and put on your Patrick Starfish focus face. Here we go!_

 **Sonic: Alternate Adventures**

EPISODE 1: WELL THAT DESCENDED QUICKLY

"This has got to be a joke, right?!" Sonic exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Well…that's what I heard," said Amy, with questionable sureness.

The blue blur was stunned. He NEVER in his lifetime thought that such a thing could have actually happened. Immediately after Amy had told him the news, he wanted to laugh until his cheeks matched with the color of his quills. However, there was a sense of honest truth in her voice that stopped him.

"Are you sure you heard right?" he replied. "Did you look at any newspapers? They surely would have published something like that."

"No, I didn't. To be honest, I was about as shocked as you are. I couldn't even think of looking at a newspaper. All I knew was that I had to tell you. Glad I started looking over here at the Mystic Ruins or else I never would have found you, my love!"

Sonic grimaced internally at Amy's fondness for him. Ever since he saved her from Metal Sonic a few months ago, she had become quite clingy, though he neither had the time nor the heart to ever return her love. Regardless of that, Sonic was still undeterred in his thinking. He needed to see if her news was a fact or a joke only she was crazy enough to create.

"I need to run to Central City. Try to get ahold of Knuckles as fast as you can; he's just nearby on Angel Island. Both of you meet me back over here in front of Tails' house."

"Okay, my darling," chuckled the pink hedgehog.

As she was about to sprint off, Sonic warned her: "Hey…make sure to be quiet," and then afterwards jerked his head a couple of times towards the home. With that, the fastest thing in all creation dashed off past the trees ahead, speeding towards his destination under the glow of the just-risen moon.

A seldom known fact about Sonic was that he thought a lot when he went on runs. Of course, speeding away from an Eggman attack is another story, but if he wasn't in the midst of battle, he would ponder on whatever came to him, whether that be family, the beauty of nature, a way for him to go faster: typical Sonic stuff. Even on his worst thinking days, he could have a several minute debate with himself on whether or not he should put jalapeño slices on his next chili dog. This day, though, was much different. His mind was so jumbled with memories and ideas that he could barely focus at all as his feet quickly stepped through the dense jungle. When a person like Sonic is told something that could very well change the lives of every being on Mobius and alter history itself, things like that tend to happen. All that he knew to do was to keep running forward…and to keep dodging obstacles. Flat hedgehog was not a menu item that he wanted to personally serve.

At a ridiculous pace, Sonic made it past the jungle, where it then only took him a couple of minutes to go through the grassland just beyond and halt himself on the edge of Central City. It wasn't very hard from there to find a paper stand, even with the bustle of urban life and the uncountable amount of pointless advertisements that were scattered on every street. (In other words, Mobius is probably more similar to Earth than you'd think.) He went to grab a newspaper when he remembered that he needed 75 cents to do so.

"Ugh, I forgot to bring cash again," Sonic mumbled, scolding himself. Luckily, he didn't need to go back for any money. The display case holding the papers showed the front page of the Origin Times, and placed at the top of the page was the very thing that he needed to see. The headliner read as such:

 **EGGMAN TURNS HIMSELF IN!**

 **In a shocking twist of events, at approximately 8:09 a.m. standard city time, the infamous Doctor Robotnik, mastermind behind numerous plots such as the Death Egg and the destruction of Station Square, turned himself in to Central City Police. He was found to have no weapons or tools with him upon inspection. In a statement he made before he was officially arrested, Robotnik, also commonly referred to as Eggman, said that he had finally realized "the horror and stupidity" of his ways. After the incident at Station Square, he saw that "trying to control the powers of a god (Chaos) was futile and extremely careless." From there, he was filled with enough guilt from his latest scheme and his past actions to the point that he wanted to set things right and turn himself in. He is currently being held in an undisclosed maximum security prison. It remains to be seen whether his words can be trusted, so updates to this story will come when needed.**

"So she was right…" spoke Sonic quietly. To make certain of all this, he ran over to other paper stands nearby, and they all had the same headline: EGGMAN TURNS HIMSELF IN. To say the least, it was tough for Sonic to face this news. All that time fighting Eggman, and there was not one moment where he thought that the mad scientist would do this. He didn't know whether to feel happy or anxious. As hard as he tried, he couldn't piece together what Eggman's deed meant and whether it was simply the start of another villainous plan. The normally fast-mouthed hedgehog was reduced to few words. He just needed to get those words out to his friends, though.

He made it back to Tails' house in only a few minutes' time. As planned, there stood Amy Rose, posting her arm up on her Piko Piko Hammer, and Knuckles, calm-headed as usual.

"Well, what you said is true," Sonic told Amy. "It looks like Egghead's in jail…and he's the one who placed himself there!"

"Hmm…" pondered Knuckles. "And you're sure that's the case?"

"I looked at about every major newspaper in the city, and each of them had his mustached mug on them. I wouldn't think ALL of them would lie about something like that."

"So what do you think this means?"

The blue hedgehog stood in a near awkward silence, rubbing the back of his neck as he was striving to have an answer to Knuckles' question.

"Well, ehh…I don't…really know what that means. This may just be another hair-brained scheme of his."

"Yeah!" shouted Amy. "So let's find him together and beat his butt in before he puts his plan into action!"

"Remember to keep quiet, Amy! How many times do I need to tell you?" (She had been so loud, Sonic thought, that Eggman probably knew about their plan from his cell.) "It's more complicated than that. I've never seen Egghead behave like this. For him trying to cover up another plan, he doesn't seem at all like himself. So…"

"So what? Get on with it!" Amy had become quite impatient with Sonic, mostly because she wanted to go slam the everything out of Robotnik with him.

"Maybe Eggman did turn a new leaf. If nothing else, we'll at least have a day or two of peace."

Though disappointed at the thought that she wouldn't need to beat up Eggman alongside bae anytime soon, Amy's face suddenly lit up at an idea that formed in her head.

"That's great because, since we may not be fighting Eggman much longer, that will give us more free time to…I don't know…hang out on the beach, go snowboarding, cuddle with each other…"

"OR it will give me more time to run away from you!" Sonic interjected. "And don't give me any more reasons than I already have of doing that! Just calm yourself." (Inside, Knuckles was chuckling at the little jabs that his two friends were throwing at each other, though he would never admit it. That's classic Knuckles, alright.)

"Anyway," Sonic continued, "let's just keep our eyes open for right now, especially you, Knuckles."

"And why exactly should I need to?"

"You live on a giant floating rock. You have a better vantage point than any of us."

Soon after that, the group of fighters went their separate ways; Knuckles ran back towards Angel Island, and Amy left for her house that was near the city. Sonic, however, stayed behind. Once everyone had left, he made a slow, careful walk up the steps towards the house behind him. Quietly, he opened the front door and got through the small but cozy living room. Up ahead from there was a hallway that split at its end into two directions. Moving to the right would have led to a large garage where the Tornado 2 and all sorts of projects and inventions were being kept. However, Sonic made his way to the left and stopped in front of a slightly cracked door. He peered into the simple room, which contained teal-colored walls, a small window across from the door to let in light during the day, a twin-sized bed perpendicular from the window, and a biplane model hanging overhead on a string. There, lying on the bed silent and fast asleep, was Tails, Sonic's adopted fox brother.

It had been a rough month for Tails. After beating Eggman in Central City, him, Sonic, and their friends took life easy for a week or so. Knowing how quickly Egghead could bounce back from one plan into another, it was only smart for the gang to be wary of any schemes moving forward. Over the next two weeks, though, they had seen nothing that was out of the ordinary. Not even a single Badnik crossed their path. Sonic and Tails then travelled around as a precaution in order to search for anything suspicious.

During that time, Tails was somewhat anxious about another Eggman scheme. He handled him quite well during their fight at Station Square, but he honestly didn't know where Robotnik could go from his last plan, which happened to involve nukes and an angry god bent on destroying the world. All the running around and anxiety he was dealing with eventually wore out the poor fox. It was in fact during a run earlier in the current day when Tails' body could barely go any further. A tired weight hung heavy on him, and his breathing only showed how much of a toll it had taken on his body. He had just enough energy left to fly with his two tails back to home, with Sonic running right alongside him. Before he was about to fall into his dreams, the kitsune still showed signs of fear. Being who he was, though, Sonic cheered him up and let him know that he could sleep as long as he needed to. And so it was with a smile and a thank you that Tails closed his eyes in needed rest.

As Sonic stood before Tails' bed after the meeting with Amy and Knuckles, he found that his little brother still was lying there with a content smile on his face. That alone made Sonic grin…and start to think. It just might be that if Eggman meant what he did, life would get better for him, Tails, and their friends. Yeah, he would miss the adrenaline of stopping another crazy plan time after time; they gave him excitement and something to be occupied with. But he'd rather find a substitute for those plans instead of injuring and wearing down the people that meant the most to him. Fights could still happen. However, maybe it was just time to start living a life beyond battles.

And in the moment, Sonic whispered out.

"Maybe, things will get better for us now. Maybe…this is a new start."


	2. Episode 2: Squad House Goals

EPISODE 2: SQUAD HOUSE GOALS

For the rest of that night, Sonic slept outside of Tails' house under the stars. He had been used to sleeping on the ground for so long that it was probably more natural for him to do that than to sleep on a comfy bed or couch. He was perfectly fine with this, however. Though he knew that most people needed them, he often thought that houses were overrated. Why sleep inside when you could try to sleep through the elements? Why chat in a living room when you could easily do so while stopping a madman's plan to rule the world? (Yeah, Sonic was a bit adventurous even when it came to his values.) He wouldn't mind at all living in a home; he just didn't feel it necessary for the longest time. He was ALWAYS on the move.

After he woke up early the next morning, he was starting to have other ideas. Eggman's actions of the past day still weighed unusually heavy on Sonic's mind. He had no clue whether he would ever need to fight his nemesis again or if he would have to fight him all too soon. Either way, the situation forced him to think about getting at least a vacation home. For one, when he was not fighting Eggman, he could actually get some solid relaxation. Sonic ran about all the time, but he didn't think it too bad to want to chill out occasionally, especially when he wanted to regain a little energy for future battles. Plus, if Baldy McNosehair really was done with evil scheming, he wouldn't have to run out and destroy robots as often, which meant more down time. (But not much. If he wasn't running around doing something consistently, he would probably self-destruct.) It's also worth noting that he happened to wake up that morning with several mosquito bites and the worst backache he had felt in forever. The thought of a warm, safe bed seemed like heaven to him at the moment. So, he decided firmly in his mind that morning to start looking for a house. The only question was, where?

As he thought through his dilemma on the grass, Sonic then heard Tails open the front door some distance behind him.

"Hey, Sonic!" the fox said in his usual joyful fashion. "What are you still doing around here?"

"Umm…just tried to get some rest. Well, at least I tried," replied the tired hedgehog as he showed off the mosquito bites that lined his arms.

From there, Sonic went and tried to explain to his kitsune brother what had happened the night before (with the Central City run, the Amy fus-ro-dah's, and all.) He was a bit nervous about how Tails would take the news since he was so anxious the night before, but he accepted it well. Though he had a healthy caution like his older brother, Tails seemed optimistic about the situation and was just happy to think that there would be some free time now to do whatever. Sonic figured this as well, which got him to start thinking…

"Hey, Tails. Since there's probably not going to be much fighting anytime soon, I have a job we can do."

"What is it?" the young soul asked with much curiosity.

"Well, I was looking into getting a house. I only wanted someplace that I could chill at sometimes in between adventures. Here a second ago, I just thought of something: instead of us looking for some old, bland house near the city, do you want to try to build one out of scratch? I'll lend my help, of course."

Tails stared at him in astonishment, almost as if he was given an incredible Christmas present.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he said, keeping his enthusiasm back as much as possible.

"Yeah, if you're willing to do it with me."

"…I'D LOVE TO DO THAT! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BUILD A HOUSE FOR A FRIEND, BUT FOR MY BROTHER, THAT'S EVEN BETTER! WE COULD PUT IT HERE NEXT TO MINE! IT SHOUDN'T BE THAT DIFFICULT!"

Sonic was happier than he had been for a while when Tails was excitedly talking over the plans for the house. Though he maybe didn't understand what all his little brother was saying, it was still a blessing to see Tails as hyped as he was for the project. (At least he wasn't listening to Big jabbering on about fishing and Froggy until four in the morning. The very thought of it haunted Sonic's nightmares…and all his friends', too.)

That very morning, Sonic and Tails went to work on the house, which was planned to be a small cabin. Since the two of them and their friends had saved Mobius on a consistent basis, they got a lot of stuff for free, which helped them get the materials for the house at that exact price. (The only item Sonic ever paid for was newspapers, mostly because the comics were worth.) Once they finished grabbing the materials and choosing a piece of land a short distance to the left of Tails' house, the real hard work began…if you could call it that. Cutting down the trees and putting in the foundation was made simple by inventions Tails had made earlier in order to build his own house. Though the duo did take some time to piece together the structure of the house, the actual completion of it was done rather quickly. Nailing down stuff, taking measurements, and placing logs together wasn't the hardest thing these two had ever done. (Besides, they are the official definition of "fast" in the Mobian Dictionary. Just trust me on that one.) Thus, it came to be that Sonic and Tails miraculously finished the house in about as much time as it took for Eggman to perfectly groom his mustache: close to five days. It wasn't anything too complex. It only had a living room with a couple of couches and a bedroom, but it was just perfect for the active Sonic.

On the day the home was completed, Sonic and Tails wiped their brows and decided to lounge inside the new living room for a bit. Such a solid achievement did deserve some well-needed rest. They closed their eyes after sipping down some lemonade, happy to relax for a bit. Unfortunately, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Sonic! Is this your new house?!"

The unmistakeable voice of a certain pink hedgehog came into the cabin like a Piko Piko Hammer to the head.

"Ugh, her again?" groaned Sonic.

Not much could be done about the situation. There was no avoiding a conversation with Amy since he was visible through the front window of the cabin, and she was not going to let him get away. Sonic was just going to have to go out there and talk to her. OR she was going to barge in like a crazed person. The latter was what actually happened, though she luckily didn't destroy the door.

"You didn't tell me about this?" Amy asked in her surprise.

"Look, I just wanted a little home that I could come to when I am not running around. I have no clue if I am going to stay…"

"You know what? I might want one, too! I've been thinking about that lately. That other house of mine is dull. I want some more fresh air and color. And I'll be closer to you two! There's no good friends around where I live."

Sirens went off everywhere in Sonic's mind. Her…having a house near him?! Was she going way too far to try and coax him into a relationship? Before anything else got out of hand, Sonic brought Tails outside and left Amy in the house.

"Should we really build a cabin for her?" the blue blur grumbled.

"Did you hear her a couple of weeks ago?" whispered Tails. "She did talk about wanting a new home. She was getting lonely and bored with her house near the city."

"Yeah, but I don't want her racing me around everyday, begging for my love."

"Whether you know it or not, darling," blurted out Amy from the front door, "I have other things that I deem as important. I don't think about you ALL the time. I don't want a house only because of YOU. Still, if you could please build me a new house, I would really appreciate it. I'll even join in to help!" With a slam of the door, she went back inside and reclined on one of the couches. I, being the gracious narrator that I am, shall not show you the nuclear catastrophe that Sonic's mind was going through as it attempted to understand that Amy Rose did not think of him on a 24/7 basis.

Work on Amy's cabin started the next day. It took Sonic a while for his shock and nerves to wear off, but once they did, he was fine with the project. "After all, Amy is kind of friends with me and Tails," he supposed. The actual construction of the house took about as long as it did with Sonic's, though it ended up having a couple of other rooms and electricity. (Yet again, for another home project, free materials were the real MVP.)

Building the cabin went fairly smoothly, though there were three events that slowed the process down a bit. One, Amy accidentally grabbed her own battle hammer instead of a work hammer on the second day of building. (Completely obliterated a poor log into splinters. *insert terrified hedgehog face here*) Two, Sonic would occasionally search around at points, just so that he knew for sure that someone like Eggman wouldn't pounce from somewhere and disrupt their work. He was still a bit paranoid about what his enemy was doing, though he was beginning to accept the thought that he may not come around anytime soon (thankfully).

The third event deserves more of an in-depth explanation. Starting around the third day of building, Knuckles came by to see what was going on with his friends when he stumbled upon them doing construction. Unlike his normal behavior, he decided to join in on the project instead of going back to guard the Master Emerald. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were surprised but yet glad for the help. However, all of them did notice every now and again that Knuckles had a sad appearance about him. As he nailed down the structuring and placed in appliances, his neutral expression would at some points lower into a frown, and his eyes displayed a clear gloom. Most often than not, he was more likely to get angry about something than sad, but all that he looked to be displaying during the construction of the house was sadness. Something didn't feel right. So, during the final day of building, Sonic grabbed Knuckles by the shoulder and brought him away from the house to talk.

"Is there anything going on?" the blue blur asked. "You've looked like you've had something on your mind."

Knuckles suddenly clammed up, grabbing the back of his head and doing his best to not make eye contact. He looked more shy than Sonic had ever seen him.

"Ugh, I don't know…I've looked at you guys' houses, and they seem… pretty nice. They're cozy. I like them. And you guys are kind of cool… "

"Knuckles, do you want us to build you a home near ours?" interrupted the speedster. "We really wouldn't mind doing that for you. Tails and I love building stuff like this."

"But I can't have one! I've got to keep guarding the Master Emerald, and I can't just bring it down here! Angel Island would just fall into the sea if I did that! Besides, I'm being stupid. I probably need to get back over there now and check on it."

Before the echidna could sprint off, Sonic sprang in and held back one of his red arms.

"Hold up there! Almost no one tries to steal the Master Emerald, and the only Egg-o-maniac who does is, as far as we know, in jail. You can chill out down here sometimes; don't be scared. If we have to, WE can even give you a break and help guard the Emerald for you. Seriously, Knuckles, you know no chill." (TrrrrrRUTH.)

After two days of rest, some more convincing, and five more days of relaxed work, Knuckles had himself a little cabin next to Sonic's, Amy's, and Tails' houses. By that point, Sonic and Tails were both pretty tired. Building one decent-sized cabin wasn't a big deal. Three, though, became somewhat wearisome by the end. Still, they were both happy knowing that they accomplished some good work. Now all four Freedom Fighters had houses right next to each other.

And of course, the happiest of them was Sonic. He could now sleep in the peace of his bedroom without reliving a certain mosquito-filled, back-shattering nightmare.


	3. Episode 3: Take It As You May

EPISODE 3: TAKE IT AS YOU MAY

In the span of a lifetime, there's always a handful of moments that alter the direction of where someone's going. These are the times where a new stage of life begins. A nervous girl begins her battles and triumphs at a college far away from where she was born. A guy gets married to his darling, and they start to plan a new life together. A poor soul gets punched by a dolphin, which makes her want to change careers (and also makes her wonder why she ever studied marine biology at college). This particular morning would confirm such a moment that had happened earlier in time.

It began as an average day for Sonic, or at least what had been average for the past ten days. During that time, he would go out from his house, run to wherever he felt like going, search to make sure Eggman was not aloof, and play around with his brother Tails and their friends. A lot of this was done just so he could keep him and his friends busy, not to mention that he was still a bit nervous of an attack from a certain mad scientist.

On that particular morning, everything went as usual. He sleepily got up from his warm, comfy bed. He extended his arms as high as they could go to stretch himself out. He grabbed a pear from the living room table to munch on for breakfast. Sonic then made his way towards the front door, ready to speed off and make the most of that day.

And then he sees a G.U.N van outside his house. Yep. Not typical.

If you are unfamiliar, G.U.N, or Guardian Unit of Nations, is a worldwide military organization, willing to do anything possible to protect Mobius and its inhabitants from all kinds of evil. They're pretty lame when it comes to beating the sort of enemies that Sonic has crushed numerous times, but outside of that, they can take care of threats fairly well. They never had contacted or messed with Sonic much before. As far as the hedgehog himself knew, they considered him an ally by goal and nothing more. So for him to see a G.U.N van come so unexpectedly to his house meant that either something serious was going on or that all the people in said van wanted an autograph. Regardless of which it was, Sonic wasn't very joyful about what was ahead.

He walked with caution over towards the soldiers standing in front of the vehicle. One of them, who looked to be their officer, stepped forward. He had his hands behind his back as if he were carrying a small package. From his view, Sonic didn't have a clue of what it could be. It was no use to question himself much about it, anyway. Before he knew it, he was staring up at the officer.

"I'm guessing you would be Sonic the Hedgehog?" the man asked.

"I don't think there's anyone else with my name, so yeah, here I am!"

"We have been tasked to give you this package. It took a while to find where you lived, but we figured it out just fine."

"But how? I live in the middle of the Mystic Ruins with only three neighbors."

"Satellite cameras," the officer answered. "They can be pretty helpful sometimes."

For obvious reasons, Sonic was unnerved by the man's answer.

"So do you guys just stalk people whenever you want to? That doesn't seem very polite or respectful."

"No, not even close. We have to obtain warrants to use those cameras, and we only ever use them for criminal surveillance or for finding specific people. In fact, because of the package I have with me today, we probably won't need to try and find you again."

The officer pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal a simple envelope. Nothing stood out from it as especially unusual, at least as envelopes come. Then again, Sonic wasn't used to getting letters, so the very thought of being given one from an organization as suspicious as G.U.N placed in him a healthy bit of doubt. The man started to hand Sonic the envelope, and the famous hedgehog reached for it shakily. He barely had enough trust to grab it and place it in the palms of his two hands. As soon as Sonic was holding it, the officer and his troops jogged back into the van as if they were in a rush.

"Have a good day," called out many of the soldiers randomly. As the vehicle began to drive out of sight, one troop yelled at the top of his lungs, "My daughters are your biggest fans!"

With raised eyebrow, Sonic looked onward until the van had disappeared into the trees and brush of the forest. Something wasn't adding up. Why would this letter be the reason that G.U.N would never have to find him again? What could possibly be in there that would cause such a thing? Explosives? Maybe that was why they left as quickly as they did.

The thoughts swam in his head as he looked at the front of the envelope. It was addressed only with his name, "Sonic the Hedgehog," written in a sort of fancy cursive. He turned it over, only to find a slit to open and obtain the letter inside.

"They must hide their explosives pretty well in these things," Sonic imagined. He dared not move the package much; any violent shake could've caused a fatal boom to go off (even more fatal than that other "boom" related to Sonic that you're probably thinking about). His index and middle fingers were on the edge of the envelope, ready to tear it apart. He just had to bring himself together to handle such a risk. After a few deep breaths (and a silent prayer for the safety of him and his friends), he quickly swiped open the letter with his fingers…

A few yards behind his house, Sonic was huddled on the ground, with his back towards the envelope and his hands covering his head. He vibrated with the energy of a soul who had run for his life to escape almost certain death.

"I knew there was something weird about that package!" Sonic's mind exclaimed. "I'm sure the sound of an explosion went off the instant that I dashed away. Or was that the sound that I usually make when I dash off? Well, at least everyone's safe…I think."

He glanced behind to assess the damage that had occurred, and to his surprise, nothing had happened. The houses were still intact, dust and smoke weren't filling the air, no one was panicking for their lives. The only thing out of the ordinary was an envelope that had been left open on the ground.

"Ugh, alright. Maybe, they just wanted to give me a stupid letter," conceded Sonic. "Let's see what they had to write."

He walked, now with a more chill demeanor, towards the envelope that was lying atop the grass. He reached in and held the package in his hands yet again. His eyes were focused on the address. There was something about it, something about how his name was penned with a particular flow. It looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't piece together whose handwriting it was. He took the rather lengthy letter out and began to look over its more informal styling, hoping that a name would come to mind. When he figured out that his skimming and handwriting decoding would lead to nowhere, he began to actually read the letter. It went as such:

Dear Sonic,

Before I tell you what I must, I need to let out some things that I've needed to say for a long time. Take it as you may, but please read through this entire letter.

YOU SPINY FIEND! Without a doubt, you are the foulest creature that I have ever laid eyes upon! You, with your annoying speed and your rage-enducing attacks that have driven me insane for the longest time. And let us not forget your mouth; it is more like a pit that churns and bubbles with a toxic waste that even I would not dare to create! One of the only reasons I have ever wanted to roboticize you was so that hole could forever be cleansed of your foul words! You think you are so great with your "superpower" of teamwork and your skills, but never forget the man who has beaten you in a footrace before. Besides, I am smarter than you could ever dream of being. It is probably much easier for me to devise ingenious mechanical masterpieces than it is for you to even comprehend this letter. MWA HA HA HA HA!

Alright, I believe that I have a good deal of evil aggression out of my system. I think I can now tell you with a good mental state the reason I have sent this letter. If you haven't heard already, I have willingly given myself up to the authorities, and I am currently in an undisclosed G.U.N-run prison. I know how crazy that sounds. Believe me, if I would have told myself that a year or two ago, I would have laughed my mustache clean off my face. I would have rid the idea completely out of my brain for good, but something came over me recently that caused me to pause and consider all that I have done.

You see, after the fighting at Station Square, I was working on my next brilliant plan to defeat you and control Mobius. Anger burned within me as I wrote down what I wanted to do, trying to forget my past losses. I despised the thought that I would ever lose again; I was ready to finally succeed. But then something clicked in my brain. A realization of what I had been doing for all my adult years struck my head like a heavy wrench.

For once, I realized that my plans and end goals contradicted each other. The reason I had wanted to rule Mobius that entire time was because I selfishly believed that I could make it more grand and spectacular than it had ever been. Destroying the world like I was, however, wasn't going to help form it into paradise, especially for all of those who live on Mobius. My grip of reality was heavily twisted. I had become careless about people when it was in fact people like my grandfather that inspired me and cared about me. I was willing to put the world and its citizens in harm's way for what?

For once, my pride and insanity went away, and all that was left was guilt. I had roboticized Flickies to do my bidding. I had laid waste to uncountable miles of land. I had almost killed a child in order to activate a bomb that would have destroyed an entire city. NOTHING I had done was good, and if any of my plans would have succeeded, I would have been a ruler of nothing except my own creations and filth.

So I turned myself in a month ago, which was probably the greatest decision I have made. The best way that I could repay for my wrongs was to willingly give up my ability to commit any more of them. Hopefully, my insanity does not fully return anytime soon, and maybe, as I sit behind these guarded walls, I will somehow do some actual good for this world.

Now, I would like to address these messages to their respective receivers.

Knuckles, you are about as gullible as any person could ever be. To this day, I still cannot believe that you actually fell for my false stories and lies like you did. Now to not take anything away, you are exceptionally strong and courageous; your skills have made you a worthy guardian of the Master Emerald. However, you have to be tougher mentally if you want to protect yourself and what you care about. Learn to have faith and trust in those who you know you can place it in, especially those who call you "friend."

Amy, I know we have not had much conversation, but I do know that you avidly chase Sonic as if the world would go down in fire tomorrow. (And that might be a good trait because of how often I have nearly achieved that feat.) Just remember to be careful. Sometimes, our greatest passions destroy us, and trying to chase down someone who is like the wind may not be a great idea. That is for you to find out, though. So until you figure that out, go annoy him for me!

Tails, for being such a young child, you are without a doubt a mechanical phenom. And to think that such genius also resides alongside a considerate and amiable heart is an incredible thing. Always keep striving to learn more, but do not forget to have some fun, especially since I will not be around to spoil your days. Also remember to hold onto your family because they really do care about you. I know; I have had to face a certain hedgehog brother of yours numerous times.

And to you, Sonic, I want to conclude by saying goodbye. It has been a rough rivalry between us. I desired to rule the world in tyranny; you were driven to protect it. Now, I am willing to, as they say, "bury the hatchet" between us. I am unwilling to accomplish evil schemes anymore, and most likely, with my absence, you will not have to be dealing with many mischievous schemes anymore. Enjoy the free time, you miserable hedgehog! (Just kidding.)

Take care,

Dr. Ivo Robotnik a.k.a Eggman a.k.a Whatever Other Ridiculous Nicknames You Have Conjured Up For Me

Sonic reread that letter over and over again just to make sure he was not missing a single detail. He still was all alone there as his friends were indoors, probably without a worry or a shock in their minds. Every word that the crazed man had written down ran like a marathon around Sonic's brain.

"So the mad scientist finally called it quits, eh?" spoke Sonic out loud to himself. "G.U.N probably wouldn't have sent that letter if they thought he was faking, and they know him well by now."

He then set his hand under his jaw in serious thought.

"So…now what am I gonna do? My only job was to pretty much defeat Eggman whenever he rose to power, and he's good as gone. What am I supposed to do with myself now? And what about Tails and everyone else?"

He then looked back at his friends' houses and remembered something he had whispered out a month ago once the vague news about Eggman was made known.

[Maybe, things will get better for us now. Maybe…this is a new start…]

"Well…I guess we're all a little better off now that we don't have a crazed madman looming over our heads constantly."

A sudden excitedness came over Sonic, knowing him, his friends, and Mobius were in less danger then they were. He was now happy to share the details of the letter to Tails, Amy, and Knuckles once they came outside. Though he did ponder about covering up Amy's part of the letter…

Sonic was right. Things got better once Eggman was out of the picture. That didn't mean that things didn't get any less crazy or random, though. Because there was one thing Sonic nor his friends could ignore, avoid, or live without: adventures.

 _Author's Note: The first three episodes are down! From here on in, things shall be a lot less like a continuous story and more like a cartoon, which means much randomness is coming._


End file.
